Dragonball Xz: Dark Smog
Dragonball Xz: Dark Smog is a video game tie-in for the dark TRUNKS Saga and is the first video game for Dragonball Xz. It is the fourth game in the Legacy of Goku line, following Buu's Fury. Plot It covers the entire plot of the dark TRUNKS Saga from dark TRUNKS' birth to his defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 19 Goku. The story starts out with you playing as Trunks. You take the Dragonballs and take them to Kami's place. You face a gang of thugs who try and take the dragonballs. This is the tutorial. After you finish them off, you take a fly pad to the base of Kami's Tower. You then walk towards another gly pad, and then you go your mental area and fight a completely black version of yourself that looks like a shadow. After beating the shadow you, you are allowed to go to the fly pad. After taking the fly pad, you encounter another mental area boss fight. This time you face Black Smoke Shenron. you fire some attacks at Black Smoke Shenron to fned him off and then everything goes to black. You then play as goten and giht off Shadow Soldiers. Wondering what is the cause o the soldiers, you encounter dark TRUNKS. But you don't know it's dar TRUNKS. After fighting him off you switch to Gohan and the same thing happens. Then Vegeta. Finally Goku. As goku you finally beat the shadow form and it turns out to be dark TRUNKS. Aft erthis, you go Super Saiyan 4 and fuse, all fighting dark TRUNKS. He is beating you, so you go Super Saiyan 5. After that, a cutscene happens and Bardock saves you. It is after that that you start playing as different people. You can choose anyone you want, but you must collect 5 Shadow Key to get to dark TRUNKS. Each of the Dark FIVE hold one of the Shadow Keys. Bardock must face dark FREEZA, Gohan must face dark CELL, Goten must face dark BUU, Vegeta must face dark BEBI, and Goku must face dark OMEGA SHENRON. After getting the five shadow keys, you must face dark TRUNKS in a final climatic battle. You shuffle between players using the tag system introduced in this fight, until finally you beat Super Dark Saiyan 5 dark TRUNKS. He then defeats everyone and kills Bardock, pushing Goku into Super Saiyan 6. You then fight throuhg multiple stages p until you beat him as dark DARK TRUNKS while Super Saiyan 10 Goky. Characters It will feature all five Saiyans as playable characters, each unlocked as the story progresses. The sixth Saiyan, Trunks, is only playable during teh tutorial at the begining. *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Goten *Bardock Abilities Just like the previous Legacy of Goku games, you can scroll through different techniques, each one draining certain amounts of Energy, as well as transformations. Special moves include the Kamehameha, Masenko, and Big Bang Attack, as well as Super Saiyan 1, through Super Saiyan 8. Additionally, once you unlock the Fusion-Ha technique, you can have Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta or Gohan and Goten into Gohanten as long as both characters available. Certain fusions will be required to progress certain parts of the story.